THOR ODINSON -one shot-
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Thor, mortales, Thor (y es que no hay nada más que decir).


**Titulo: **THOR ODINSON.

**Pareja:** Thorki (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación: **MA (Porno y palabras obscenas)

**Nº de palabras: **6.728

**OC: **—

**Tipo de Fic: **One-Shot / Crackfic. En realidad esto es una mierda complicada de explicar, y verán porque.

**Disclaimer: **Ni un solo personaje mio, todo es de Disney (jamás pensé que escribiría eso D:) ya saben, Disney compró a Marvel y Marvel copió la mitología…

**Sumario: **Thor, mortales, Thor (y es que no hay nada más que decir).

**Advertencia:**

Buen día lector. No sé por donde empezar ;_;

Bien, empecemos por el crédito más importante de este intento de historia.

Este es el primer fic que paso por las manos de Beta Reader, y me declaro completamente conforme con el trabajo, feliz, mas que satisfecha.

Mi querida Beta se responde al nickname de Sakura Tamiko y es una escritora de Thorki formidable #recomended.

¡Te amo Tamiko-san!

No pensé nunca en pasar mi fanfiction por un 'editor' en realidad, creo que tal vez soy muy recelosa con mis creaciones, y aunque me gusta que me digan que es lo que tengo mal, me gusta corregirlo a mi, me hace hervir la sangre que alguien me cambie una coma o una palabra. Normalmente.

Pero decidí bajar la guardia por el bien de mis lectores y le deje este trabajo a Tamiko-san, que ha hecho una labor espectacular, me ayudo a corregir mil errores y me dio algunas ideas de cosas que debo mejorar en mis próximo escritos. Infinitas gracias a ella y a todos los que alguna vez me han dicho que tengo cosas por mejorar, eso me motiva a seguir haciendo las cosas, para hacerlas cada vez mejor.

Soy una user enferma y este es mi post numero 9.000.

¡Siiii! (?), deje de postear hace unos días solo para darme el gusto de tener este post en ceros, me hace feliz y con el 10.000 también lo haré (?).

Entrando más en materia y pidiéndoles que no se salten esta advertencia (se que suelo escribir mucho y puede ser tedioso) quiero decirles que esta es una historia especial.

Empezando porque puede que no sea una historia como tal.

Cuando tuve la idea de escribir esto, que fue hace miles de años, tal vez pensé en algo monstruosamente más grande, y lo será, porque este puede ser un fic con continuación, pero eso no significa que es una historia, la continuación no va a estar ligada al 'principio' como tal.

Déjenme explicar:

Tengo un montón de Avengers feels, y cada personaje es un universo para mi, confieso que puedo tener cierta inclinación por Thor, porque si, puede que si algún día tengo que elegir, él sea mi favorito.

La cuestión es que este es un one-shot dedicado a él de pies a cabeza, no hay como tal una historia o una linea de tiempo, porque en realidad son apuntes pegados de lo que Thor me hace sentir, de lo que él me dice que es.

Puede que encuentren irregularidades en el tiempo o en cosas que no tienen sentido (como me lo hizo ver mi Beta), pero comprendan que no se trata de respetar un canon, sino de lo que sería Thor de todas formas, así que también advierto de paso, que esto es como una… lista de ideas.

Thor es un poco de lo que alcance a escribir aquí, y ese es mi Thor en un AU, en una historia canon, en un Thorki o en un Iron Thunder, aquí lo puse con Loki, porque bueno… son predominantes en mi headcanon y me nació de esta forma esta vez.

Pero no crean que estoy respetando un espacio o una linea de tiempo, porque hay cosas que cuando las pensé no las pensé en Asgard, y hay cosas que cuando las pensé ni siquiera estaba pensando en un Thorki.

Es un listado unido, para que tenga algo de sentido y muchos feels, porque me inclino a pensar que esta es mi mejor creación, no porque sea lo más alto de mi nivel literario, sino por todo el amor que le he impreso.

Tal vez tiene demasiado amor para ser un escrito literariamente agradable.

Y habrán más, de otros personajes y de Thor también.

Claro, las historia siguen, no se despeguen (?).

Además de TODO ESO, esta historia no viene en Drabbles como las otras, es un solo tirón, así que ando innovando, tal vez por eso solo tiene la ofensa personal de 15 paginas de word.

En fin, espero que cuando lean no se agobien por la cantidad de 'Thor es' y de 'Thor aquí y allá', porque como dice el titulo, esta historia es Thor.

¡Lean, que hay porno!

* * *

**THOR ODINSON.**

Del protogermanico _Þunraz_, los mortales noruegos antiguos lo conocieron como _Þórr, _todos coinciden en que su nombre, en el idioma mortal de preferencia, traduce trueno; incluso lo coincide Frigga, que el día que lo dio a luz, lo primero que vio fue el reflejo del relámpago más brillante que el universo había creado jamás.

Para luego dar paso al trueno.

Thor es un estallido de cabello rubio como el sol del medio día, es él tipo de hombre que entra a cualquier lugar mirando alto y hablando lo suficientemente fuerte para enterar a todos de su presencia. Thor no conoce otra cosa más que el protagonismo y la luz de las cámaras de universo; Thor es imponente, importante, llamativo.

Glorioso.

Si Thor tuviera que ser fuerte, lo sería como un capricho, como si le diera la gana.

Y bendito Odín, Thor es fuerte.

No solo fuerte, es brutalmente, cegadoramente, pornográficamente fuerte, es una explosión de fuerza deliciosa, cabello rubio, músculos contrayéndose y ojos azules.

Describir a Thor metafóricamente sería parecido a decir:

Érase un día caluroso, hirviente como el verano infinito de Asgard, un día que evapora hasta los pensamientos y los deseos. Pero era ese mismo día, un día de tormenta, tormenta brava y estruendosa, llena de relámpagos y truenos, nubes a un lado y sol brillante al otro, todo junto, el calor del verano y la precipitación torrencial.

Érase un día para salir desnudo a bailar bajo la lluvia y bajo el arcoíris inmenso, un día de risa.

Uno de esos días extraños en los que el tiempo no se termina de decidir y empieza brumoso, neblina, frío, arranca relámpagos y descarga tormenta, luego hace sol y el brillo quema, después vuelve a llover y finalmente todo se mezcla, el sol se resiste en un punto en vacío entre las nubes, la lluvia no se deja evaporar por el calor y el bochorno es insoportable dentro de la ropa. Todo, tal vez, en quince minutos.

Érase Thor.

A lo mejor Thor estaría ese día más allá del propio arcoíris, donde vuelan los pájaros azules que se escapan de la tormenta y abrigan el frío del viento al pasar, a lo mejor Thor estaría más del allá de la gente, donde Loki está, cubriéndose bajo un árbol, murmurando hechizos para refrescarse y maldiciendo el clima.

Thor se metería bajo esa sombra a morderle las orejas a Loki, a buscar el frío que se le escapa de la piel y a contagiarlo del ánimo mojado de la tormenta.

Thor, oh Thor, él es esa sonrisa universal y el apetito ilimitado, Thor es un impulso a la hora de la cena, es desayunar a la hora del almuerzo y entrenar por placer hasta después de la medianoche. Thor es una flama que nunca merma, que no se apaga, una herida sin restañar en el orgullo de la imperfección.

El ánimo de Thor es instintos y él no es de los que se atiene a formalidades, Thor no atiende la hora o el lugar, para nada, nunca.

Thor duerme desnudo siempre, porque la ropa le pica sobre la piel si se la deja puesta, tiene que revolverse hasta deslizarla, hasta sacarla de si, la desnudez le hace bien, y Thor puede simplemente quedarse dormido y desnudo en el jardín del palacio, porque se le da la gana, porque hacia calor dentro o porque se le antojaba la sensación de la hierva pegándose a su piel bronceada.

Thor usualmente duerme boca abajo, con los ojos cubiertos por el cabello y la respiración profunda de un animal invernando. A veces no duerme sino unas dos o tres horas, porque la adrenalina lo levanta de la cama y lo hace revolverse entre las paredes, hasta que se halla a si mismo amaneciendo en el patio de entrenamiento, cubierto de sudor y lanzando cuchillos a las paredes. A veces duerme veinte horas, y se levanta furioso contra la luz del sol.

Thor siempre tiene que tocarse antes de dormir, o puede pasar horas en vela observando el vacío del techo sobre su cama y después amanecer con toda la cama húmeda de sueños subidos de tono. La masturbación es parte de su cotidianidad, es un acto salvaje, refinado y mejorado con los milenios, una ceremonia.

Y para todas las ceremonias hay nombres especiales.

Thor tiene su propio léxico, una forma de hablar dominante y ese acento marcado de no sé que lugar del mundo.

-Sacándole brillo al Mjolnir.

Es una de las tantas expresiones, también esta esa de 'sacarla a pasear', 'sacudirla', 'jugar a las muñecas', 'Manuela', entre otras. Fandral se refiere a Hogun. Desde que pasaron la adolescencia los cuartos de baño de Asgard son en realidad cuartos de 'mano'. Thor ríe con esa risa espesa de su nueva voz.

A Thor le cambio la voz de un solo golpe, un día entrenando, después de moler a Loki a palos.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?- Una mano a la garganta, la voz es diferente, extraña.- ¡Esta no es mi voz!- Thor se revolvió todo el día e incluso repitió los enredados hechizos de Loki para constatar su nuevo movimiento en el campo de batalla de la hombría. Su voz dio un vuelco grave, se volvió densa y tibia como el naranja de los atardeceres, la voz de Thor es como un trueno inesperado, un llamado a la atención.

Thor.

Es todo lo que Odín quiso por hijo y mucho más que eso. Es la fuerza hecha cuerpo denso y la vitalidad encerrada en cinco puntas… o seis. Thor es dueño de ese tipo de inteligencia dormitante, de esa que a veces parece inexistente por el golpe de los instintos. Los planes de Thor son de aquí y de ahora, de un golpe, un momento y pura luz.

Thor es como esos complicados hechizos de Loki, esos que cuando nacen hacen "¡PUFFFFF!", y después "¡WIIIII!", y al final "¡KABUUUUMM!", Thor es energía pura tridimensional, es olor a sudor y a días de verano que anuncian tormenta.

Thor es media noche, vino y sexo.

Si hubiese nacido en Midgard seria una estrella de rock, al menos.

Thor es objeto de adoración comunitaria, es sentarse con las piernas abiertas frente a las señoritas y decir con su voz de tinieblas tronantes: 'tócame que soy público'. Thor es la barba de varios días que le hace lucir un par de años mayor, y que le da ese aspecto avasallador y rufián que lucha contra su nobleza. Porque no hay que saber su nombre para saber que es algún tipo de aristócrata maravilloso. Se le nota en la piel, le descansa en las sienes su poder de atracción. Thor camina con una especie de espectacular arrogancia que hace que todos volteen a mirar. Esta una cabeza más arriba que todos, un par de manos más ancho de espalda y una sonrisa a que es mucho mejor en la cama.

Thor es la descaradez de la inocencia, es la ingenuidad de no saber que se está siendo imprudente, es la felicidad de esa ignorancia sobre la infelicidad.

Porque Thor es descarado sin saber que lo es; su naturalidad es exuberante, altiva, Thor marca su territorio con una mirada. Si Thor fuese él mismo sería un perro. Lo es, perrísimo, canino, leal hasta la raíz de los colmillos e inoportuno hasta la muerte.

Thor es un perro enamorado de un gato, a lo mejor.

Thor es de aquellos que cuando van a la guerra y ven un muro lo primero que piensan es en tumbarlo a golpes, a estrellarse contra él, Thor no sabe de rodeos ni de hechizos, Thor no da un salto si puede morir antes, en el intento de tumbar el objetivo.

Un hombre perro, que deambula por allí en las calles cuando su cuerpo le pide salir a estirar las piernas.

Thor es amigos, es Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg y Sif. Todos ebrios y cantando esas tonadas sobre héroes de otros tiempos, Thor es madrugada sin dolor de cabeza, resaca insipiente y mucha sed.

Thor es digna competencia a la luz del sol, sus ojos son azules como el cielo de un medio día rebelde y su piel es tersa con ese brillo descarado de quien nunca conoció las imperfecciones del acné adolecente.

Thor es todo y poco más de lo que Loki no es, Thor es batallas contra si mismo a la madrugada de un lunes, es una fiesta y borrachera el martes por la mañana, luego pucheros por tener que recibir algún tipo de clase de historia el miércoles en la tarde. Thor es sábado todos los días, no hay jueves que se resista, ni viernes tan cargado de fiesta y música. Pero Thor odia los domingos como odia el brócoli y la comida vegetariana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mañana es lunes, Loki, por eso.- Igual el lunes termina siendo sábado, eso es lo que hace reír a Loki.

Thor es bendito con esa genética que no almacena grasa y no enferma nunca, Thor es fuerte como un trueno en medio de la noche, de esos que arrancan el sueño.

Un apático de la biblioteca, un escéptico de la poesía.

Thor no necesita leerla porque sería redundante. Thor es poesía porque le baila sobre la piel. La vive como nadie que Loki haya visto nunca, Thor es un arcoíris emocional, una llamada histérica a la diversión; derroche, fantasías, luz, fuego, amor.

Thor es amor y lo descubrió a eso de los años locos, un día que Loki estaba leyendo algo en la biblioteca. Serían las tantas de la mañana, luz por todas partes; y al final, en el rincón donde nadie nunca va porque el polvo cubre los volúmenes más antiguos, Loki dejaba caer la mirada y los dedos sobre algunos pergaminos de historias del universo, más viejas que sus ancestros olvidados.

La sonrisa en los labios de Loki se regaba por el aire, y Thor sintió por primera vez en su vida un terror extraño en las rodillas cuando le habló.

-¿Qué lees, Loki?

-Letras.

Allí estaba, ese revoltijo en la boca del estómago, esa simplicidad de Loki y su mirada felina a la hora de contestar. Thor se rindió como los buenos perros, sacudiéndose y batiendo la cola hasta sentarse junto a él.

-Que específico.

-Esta bien Thor, estoy leyendo…- Loki da un vistazo al libro, esa caída de ojos mortal, Thor sabe que le gusta ver que Loki haga esas pequeñas cosas, le gusta como le gusta el agua caliente alternada con la fría, le gusta como el viento en el cuello cuando esta sudando.– Palabras…

La risa se escapa de sus labios y Loki sonríe con esa ligereza casi femenina, con ese cuerpo delgado y sus ojos verdes.

Thor no interrumpe cuando Loki guarda silencio y lee, porque es tanto el poder de esa concentración que Thor siente ganas de leer, o de ser el libro.

Los días pasan y la cosa no cambia, no apacigua, sino que se enciende y Thor se agita, se revuelca entre sus pasiones extrañas y entre las palabras de Loki que cambian de son cuando la noche los cubre, entre ese rubor que a veces le cubre las mejillas cuando Thor se acerca demasiado, él decide que es momento de actuar.

Así que después de robar (porque lo hace, innecesariamente) un par de puros, de esos que Odín esconde en la repisa de sus habitaciones, Thor se siente suficientemente rebelde para decir lo que quiere confesar. Un par de caladas al puro y la voz de Thor se hace espesa como el chocolate, y se siente bien y es muy Thor, un puro robado por la causa de la rebeldía y el amor por la tarde.

-Fandral, ¿solo te gustan las chicas?

La mirada de Fandral es un pozo de diversión mezclada con tabaco, más cuando nota la inquietud de Thor se seca su sonrisa en una mueca extraña, las inquietudes de Thor siempre son cosa seria, y esa parece una inquietud grande, Fandral erra como pocas veces suponiendo.

-No me digas que estas enamorado de mí.- Thor se cubre la cara con una mano, casi parece exasperado. –Si es eso, deja que me siente primero.

-No, no es eso.

Thor no es hombre de paciencia, Fandral lo sabe. Thor explota cuando se siente listo e incluso antes, Thor no lo espera, él es una bomba de tiempo que tiene el reloj perdido en algún lugar donde nadie puede encontrarlo y que en su defecto, trabaja a la velocidad que quiere.

-No creo que sea nada… malo.

Thor gira la cabeza, inquieto, se espeluzna de notar que esta buscando algún tipo de aprobación, porque Thor no busca que lo aprueben, pero es necesario, porque Thor tiene miedo, y Thor es la antítesis del miedo.

-A veces eso pasa, ¿no?

Thor asiente, con aire pesado, fumando un poco más, dejando que el humo se disperse entre el ambiente y cayendo por primera vez en cuenta de que esa respuesta estaba más que clara desde un comienzo. Thor rara vez se presta a la ociosidad de reflexionar seriamente, y a veces, cuando lo hace, descubre que buscó a Fandral porque es un libertino, y nada le asusta demasiado.

-¿Quién es, Thor?

Es la hora de la verdad, Thor no sabe guardar ese tipo de secretos, él es un estallido, una lluvia torrencial de sensaciones.

-Loki.

-¡Puta mierda!

Hay un silencio ahí y Thor oscila un momento, no duda, porque no sabe hacerlo. Solo medita con esa expresión ceñuda que es indescriptible, con ese peso de su ser demasiado grande.

-Bueno, ¿es mutuo?- Fandral habla con un hilo de voz.

-Cógetelo Thor, si Loki no corresponde, yo misma lo hechizo para que lo olvide.

Las palabras de Sif aparecen en medio de una pared y Thor solo burbujea con una risita.

Un reto tiene cara de Thor, Thor tiene cara de reto, normalmente. El orden del castillo es, generalmente, el desorden de los retos impuestos por Thor. Como el reto de conseguir el Mjolnir, o el de vencer a Fandral en el número de chicas por semana. Incluso una vez reto a Sif sobre quien soportaba más tiempo intentando bordar, y ganó.

La idea de cogerse a Loki no es ni remotamente ajena a un reto, por más de que sea más serio y por más de que a Thor le tiemble el suelo y las manos, en plena noche e intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto de Loki. Thor es seguridad, orgullo, presencia, oro en personalidad. El miedo lo atrapa con la guardia baja, porque Thor nunca se ha preparado para sentirlo.

Al final si entra, y es porque su naturaleza le impide dar un paso atrás. Hace mucho ruido y despierta a Loki quien lo mira alterado, y al parecer molesto.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Y Thor hace mucho más ruido, porque Thor es bulloso, escándalo, la sensualidad de la torpeza.

Se mete en la cama de Loki que se revuelve en su sitio, lo mira y se sonroja; a lo mejor Thor se sonrojaría también, si supiera que se siente, o como se hace, o si alguna vez en su vida la vergüenza le hubiese dado para eso. Pero Thor no conoce esas cosas, así que solo se hace un nudillo sin ser capaz de modular palabras. Thor esta acostumbrado a exponerse, a la desnudez y a las criticas, pero le falta intimidad, le faltan esas gotas de Loki que hacen todo mágico.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Es lo único que dice, y después piensa que es estúpido, pero no sabe que puede decir. Luego piensa que no está tan mal, después de todo, Thor a veces actúa un poco estúpido, para no perder la costumbre.

-¿De qué?

Loki deja de huir, empezando porque no lo ha hecho en ningún momento. Entonces Thor se acerca, bajo las cobijas, dejándose tocar por el calor corporal de Loki, interactuando, intimando, casi de mentiras y con una suavidad inusual. Hay un abrazo allí, una búsqueda de cuerpos, de piel. Thor entierra la cabeza en el cuerpo de Loki y siente la necesidad de declarar que nadie lo sacara de allí nunca.

Pero sus cabezas ruedan un poco, se buscan a tientas, se buscan los labios en la penumbra, y se encuentran, afiebrados, hambrientos.

Es un beso animal, un beso de cachorros crecidos, es carnal, pero va más allá del alma. Se enredan y Thor pierde el aliento por primera vez en toda esa vida agotadora, Thor se rinde un momento de ser Thor y se entrega en ese beso, dice cosas con mordidas que no podría decir en palabras. Y se abraza a Loki.

Le toma un día y media noche retomar el aliento de ese beso, del cual huyó un rato después de terminarlo.

Cuando recupera el aire y vuelve a ser el Thor que esta acostumbrado a ser, el Thor de los truenos y no tanto el Thor del amor, nota que Loki lo ha evitado todo el día y que sus miradas apenas y se han cruzado para formalidades. Se siente herido en su orgullo de can, allí en donde piensa que el beso no estuvo mal, allí donde recuerda el aliento de Loki buscándolo ansioso en medio de la noche, y una rabia amarga le crece en el estomago, le impide dormir.

Entonces una sombra cruza su habitación y Thor se pone en guardia. Usualmente las sombras no son sus amigas, Thor es mucha luz para algo como eso, él es medio día, cuando la luz se rinde al resplandor. Pero alguien con pasos ligeros como una nevada silenciosa se mueve a través de la puerta y luego se mete en su cama. Thor se sorprende notando el peso sobre la cama. Después se sorprende encontrando a Loki y sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios rojos.

Antes de hablar ya se están besando de nuevo, revolviéndose, abrazados y cayendo, perdiéndose en el otro; Thor jala y succiona, se venga con esos labios que no le hablaron apenas en todo el día, hace lloriquear a Loki debajo suyo, hasta que se quedan sin aire y lo buscan mirándose a los ojos, perforándose con esas miradas, amándose a la hora de soñar con ponys.

Thor fue el primer todo de Loki, porque Thor siempre es primero en todo. Primer beso, primer abrazo a la madrugada, primera vez, primer orgasmo, primeras lágrimas de placer, primer amor. Thor llegó y tomó todo, y de su parte dejó todo también, un cargamento de sonrisas e incursiones a su habitación en las noches más oscuras y silenciosas.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Thor?! Van a oírnos.

-No niegues que querías que viniera.

Y hacer el amor, intentando que sea en silencio, llorando de placer y muriéndose por gritar, eso es Thor al comienzo de la noche, tanto placer que duele, tanto amor que es absurdo.

Thor es esa displicencia de las primeras horas de un lunes, cuando Loki sabe que tiene que ir a clases con el hechicero de la corte y Thor debe ir a entrenar al patio. Thor es ese encuentro cálido en la tarde, cuando ambos están cansados de hacer lo que mejor se les da, es ese momento en que se sientan al lado del otro con torpeza porque sus cuatro mejores amigos están allí también.

Thor es ese instante infinitamente vergonzoso en que decide acercarse más y besar a Loki, frente a todos, y como si fuera lo más natural. Thor también es ese terror y luego la risa de los guerreros.

-Pensé que no lo harías nunca, Thor.

Hogun se acurruca en su silla, bebiendo algo y mirándolos con esa naturalidad que no le pone casi a nada. Thor es esa sensación que invade a Loki, esa sensación de estar en casa.

Thor y Fandral son difícilmente separables, son los cómplices del desastre, las dos caras que siempre están allí cuando hay problemas, son los dos que siempre juegan a ser hombres, a probarlo todo. Fandral tal vez sea, fácilmente la primera persona a quien recurriría Thor en un día que llueve, solo para decirle que cree que esta enamorado.

Sif completamente sería esa persona que le daría un abrazo.

Loki sería quien haría el amor con él esa misma noche, para llorar después mientras le confiesa que también cree que esta enamorado.

Thor es esa sensación de embriaguez en las noches sin necesidad de alcohol, y es esa misma sensación de resaca en las mañanas. Thor es quien no vuelve a tocar el tema, porque le quema la piel y le sale de tan adentro, que si tuviera que pintarlo en un lienzo a lo mejor pondría un trueno, porque es similar.

Thor no escogió enamorarse de Loki, el amor para Thor fue esa corriente eléctrica que lo paralizo en el patio y lo partió en dos sin darle oportunidad, sin dejar de ser Loki nunca y para siempre.

Testarudez es una buena palabra para definirlo, al menos. Thor no sabe tomar decisiones, pero cuando lo hace no hay marcha atrás, no hay poder cósmico que lo mueva de su objetivo.

Thor es satisfacción de si mismo, un arrebato de amor propio. Thor, una vida de completa conformidad con quien es, con lo que ha logrado y lo que piensa lograr, con sus músculos enormes y su fuerza de carácter, Thor tiene muchas razones para andar por ahí muy seguro de si y toda esa mierda.

Por eso le hiere cuando Loki es tan abiertamente indiferente con algunas cosas.

Para dar un ejemplo:

-Sinceramente Thor.- Loki se mueve alrededor de la cama, tiene un libro en las manos, Thor esta tendido sobre esta, con el Mjolnir al lado, lo esta delineando con los dedos, _mi bebé, _Thor está perdidamente fascinado con su martillo, nada que hacer. –Nunca me han parecido gran cosa los truenos.

Ahí esta, esa herida que se clava en medio del tórax, Thor levanta la cabeza y observa, como si esperara que Loki se retractara y admitiera un mal chiste, porque una cosa es hablarle de hachas demasiado _tradicionales _a Volstagg; y otra historia es hablar del _amado, querido, idolatrado _martillo de Thor.

-Blasfemia.

Thor apunta con el dedo índice, ceñudo y concentrando una especie diferente de furia animal. Abusa de su poder de atracción, hasta que Loki se acerca, como llamado por su órbita.

-Retráctate.- Thor da el chance mientras lo jala por la cadera, Loki se sube a la cama de un movimiento gracioso, quedando de rodillas, piernas abiertas y Thor en el medio.

-Olvídalo, Odinson.

Y hay besos allí, mordidas y piel. Thor canaliza su resentimiento y doblega a Loki, lo fuerza a no poder resistirse, a dejarse caer en esos besos, en ese afán por tocar más allá de la ropa.

-Thor, alguien puede venir.

-Que venga.- Thor es ese "_no me importa la opinión de nadie más" _perpetuo.

Los reproches de Loki frenan y se convierten en otra cosa cuando Thor lo hace maniobrar entre sus brazos, cuando lo sienta entre sus piernas y le busca allá, debajo de la tela y entre los muslos. Loki se retuerce con esa manera de retorcerse que hace perder a Thor, levantando los brazos, metiéndose en su pecho y abriendo las piernas.

Thor lo desviste con toda esa fuerza contenida de la tormenta que no descarga pero que gotea, se arrancan la ropa mientras se buscan con las manos.

Luego Thor se detiene, toma el Mjolnir con una mano y haciendo ese movimiento de toda la vida, llama a los truenos con un gesto de muñeca, se concentra, pliega a Loki contra su pecho y espera la descarga sobre el martillo.

El trueno llega por la ventana abierta y Loki se sobresalta, su piel refleja el azul del relámpago, Thor se jacta de esa sorpresa y de un temor latente, sonríe, se crece en el.

Hay un instante extraño en que Loki se niega a que Thor ponga el Mjolnir entre sus piernas, pero al final sus esfuerzos decaen cuando los dedos de Thor vagan la piel de su erección. El Mjolnir se posiciona entre las piernas de Loki y Thor haciendo un esfuerzo invisible lo sube al martillo, lo hace apoyar parte de las nalgas contra el metal frío. Loki se queja y replica cualquier cosa, Thor no deja de tocar.

Luego busca el mango del Mjolnir, aprieta y la carga exacta de energía se libera en descargas mínimas y azules de electricidad. Rayitos diminutos que trepan sobre la piel del miembro de Loki y lo masturban junto con la mano de Thor.

-¡Agh!

El quejido de Loki es un murmullo de placer sin límite, Thor lo toca hasta abajo mientras los pequeños truenos le dan toques escalofriantes en la punta. Loki se revuelve y Thor se jacta de nuevo de esos triunfos sexuales que solo Loki le brinda. Las manos se deslizan hacia arriba, Thor sujeta del cuello a Loki y él gira la cabeza para encontrarlo con un beso, se muerden tan fuerte que Thor se oscurece.

Luego los dedos pasan del cuello a la boca y Loki lame con esa lengua rosada de todas las perdiciones. Thor es ese momento exquisito en el que todo el mundo se funde contra la lujuria de Loki, Thor es ese instante en que los dedos cruzan la espalda dibujando corazones y terminan tanteando la entrada de Loki, Thor también es ese gemido de la penetración primera.

Los rayitos de energía siguen sobre el pene de Loki, y luego sobre sus muslos, sobre sus nalgas y finalmente acompañando los dedos que Thor, que lo dilatan, que lo lubrican. Loki grita y Thor es ese grito de agónico placer.

-Juraría que dijiste hace un momento algo sobre los truenos.

-¿De verdad?

Thor lo hace irse hacia adelante, Loki apoya sus manos contra la cama pero sus genitales aún rozan el martillo, Thor se acomoda, busca la posición perfecta y entra. De a pocos y como más le gusta, haciendo gemir a Loki con cada embestida, que va un poco mas dentro, mas profundo, más placer.

Las manos de Thor se sujetan de la cadera de Loki, lo hacen oprimirse contra Mjolnir que libera su energía dejando repujados puntos de descargas eléctricas sobre la piel sensible de ambos, entrando en Loki, y buscando ese lugar donde el preseminal empieza a rodar sobre la piel. Loki se derrite con el contacto, y Thor lo hace moverse rítmicamente, yendo y viniendo, en un vaivén en el que Mjolnir lo masturba con pequeños truenos azules.

Loki grita de placer muchas veces y Thor jadea contra su espalda, caliente como los rayos.

-Los truenos son _divertidos, _Loki.

-Ya les estoy cogiendo el punto.- Admite, Thor va más dentro de su cuerpo, la embestida maestra, todo su miembro dentro, hasta que el cuerpo de Loki se contrae contra él, hasta que el calor y la estrechez le hacen cerrar los ojos.

Thor se siente seguro cuando esta dentro de Loki. No es la seguridad de la fuerza o del poder, más bien la seguridad de la confianza. Thor siente que es algo más grande que él mismo cuando esta dentro de Loki, no solo por el placer, sino bien por el amor. Es una sensación de indestructibilidad sacra, inmensa, como si nada ni nadie nunca pudiera romper eso, ese momento, esa sensación, esa paz del placer y del cuerpo de Loki cerrándose sobre él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

La espalda de Loki se curva peligrosamente cuando los rayos dan un vuelco y se intensifican, cuando la corriente sube. Thor siente el cabello de Loki rozar contra su pecho y abre los ojos, para ver ese rostro, ese gesto delicioso.

Loki cierra los ojos y frunce el entrecejo, el rubor le cubre la nariz y sus dientes atrapan su labio inferior. Thor se remuerde de ganas de besarlo, de hacerlo pedazos y volverlo a armar para hacerle el amor muchas veces más.

Cambian de postura después de un momento, Thor se acuesta boca arriba y Loki se sienta sobre la erección, maniobrando sobre ella, empujándola hacia adentro, arrancándole mugidos a Thor, que agarra Mjolnir y lo frota contra la erección de Loki, quien se queja, gime cuando las descargas empiezan otra vez.

Se _menean_, uno sobre el otro. Loki pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Thor y empuja hasta hacer sus nalgas estrellarse contra los testículos del otro, el sonido de la penetración colapsa con la música de los cables de voltaje que se estrellan contra las pieles. Loki ronronea, cerrándose por dentro, apretando tanto que Thor pierde el equilibrio, la razón.

-¡Asííííí! ¡Máaaassss!- Thor ayuda, moviendo la cadera hacia arriba, estrellando con Loki y buscando llegar más dentro de lo que puede ir, hasta hacerlo llorar si es posible, porque Thor sabe que cuando llega a ese punto mágico en donde Loki explota, sus ojos se nublan de lágrimas y su cuello se cae hacia atrás.

De hecho el momento en que se vienen llega pronto, las pequeñas descargas son grandes detonadores y Loki estalla y se fragmenta en mil pedazos como el cristal al estrellarse con el suelo. Se riega por todas partes, manchando Mjolnir, los dedos de Thor, su abdomen, la cama y ambas vidas de paso. Thor se viene unos segundos después, y como respuesta a que Loki se ajusta tanto que el calor es simplemente demasiado, el orgasmo es un mar dentro del cuerpo blanco de Loki que aun retoza sobre su erección, que aun se revuelca un poco sobre ella, para arrancar las últimas rayas de placer cegador.

-¡Vivan los rayos, Thor!

Thor es cada uno de esos momentos de demasiado placer para conservar el sano juicio, Thor es una siesta pesada e imperturbable después de hacer el amor.

De hecho, Thor puede ser una siesta en cualquier parte, incluyendo un salón indistinto, un sillón y los brazos de Loki.

Un día indiferente, termina Thor sobre Loki, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y dormidos como cuando eran niños, revueltos entre piernas y abrazos. Allí los encuentra Sif, que se queda como una estatua parada mirándolos, como si guardar completa inmovilidad fuese a conservar el momento para siempre.

Thor es esa indiferencia general a que lo descubran en algo, es ese "_no me importa tu vida" _expansivo a todo el mundo.

Lo cual es una paradoja; porque Thor también es un par de paradojas.

No le importa, pero seguramente no dudaría en anteponer su vida por conservar la tuya, aunque no sean 'tan' amigos, aunque siquiera y se conozcan.

Thor sobre todas las cosas es un buen hombre… Aunque no lo sabe.

Sigue siendo aquel que deja Mjolnir, como experimento social, sobre la cama de Loki, para espiarlo y encontrarlo masturbándose sobre él, intentando recrear lo que paso la última vez. Thor es eso; y masturbarse al tiempo, mirando a Loki descargar todo ese placer. Porque Thor es la ausencia natural del pudor y la máxima expresión de la libertad.

Y un buen hombre, como pocos.

Thor es de esa especie de criaturas en vía de extinción que ve más allá de lo que todos ven, sin notarlo, como si fuera un bonus, o una tarjeta adjunta a un regalo que esta cargada de buenos deseos.

Thor no podría ver nunca un monstruo verde y gigante en Hulk, el siempre verá a un Bruce con algo de miedo que no puede controlarse, a lo mejor incluso verá esa inteligencia infinita en la mirada del "monstruo" del que todos huyen.

Thor es aquel que verá siempre en Loki lo que nadie puede ver después de caer del Bifröst, Thor seguirá viendo amor detrás del odio y al niño que prefería los libros a las batallas de espadas de madera, nunca el asesino, nunca el rencor.

Thor tiene un don de honestidad y sinceridad, puro como el fuego, es uno de esos sujetos en los que hay que confiar por mandato divino, porque seguramente no le va a importar ningún secreto.

Y no los va a contar a nadie, porque más allá de la lealtad, Thor es una real tumba de secretos.

Si señor, los olvida todos después de que se los cuentan, porque no le importan en realidad.

Thor es mucho más que músculos y eso la gente muchas veces no lo ve, Thor es mucho más que sus ojos azules de cielo perfecto, él es esa encarnación de la amistad y fiera lealtad a lo que ama. Thor es brillo y un corazón que vibra.

Thor es la intuición meteorológica del día de tormenta más fuerte y el empeño indestructible en salir de castillo acompañado por los cinco inseparables.

El camino es largo, dura un par de horas y Thor se mantiene más silencioso de lo normal, como si las palabras se le murieran en los ojos o en alguna parte de la boca que esta justo detrás de los labios. Pero al fin llegan, y es un claro en medio del bosque más cercano, es un claro sin forma pero lo suficientemente grande para que Volstagg proponga que _jueguen _a alguna cosa.

Lo cual implica, por supuesto, que traten de matarse sin nada de ligereza.

Más Thor se queda en el mismo lugar en donde ha estado desde que llego, mirando un punto distante en el sur, con sus ojos azules abiertos en pleno desafío al firmamento.

-¿Sabes que tiene, Loki?

-Es la tormenta, Volstagg, es la tormenta.

Y lo es, en efecto.

-¡Estuve esperando este maldito día todo el puñetero año!- Es el primer grito de Thor y el último que alcanzan a oír antes de que el trueno se estrelle contra la tierra unos cientos de metros mas allá y después la lluvia descargue con ferocidad impropia del reino eterno.

El cielo se vuelve gris y los colores palidecen y decaen, la tierra se humedece y el pasto se vuelve fango bajo sus pies.

Loki es el único que se atreve a acercarse a Thor, que tiene la cabeza levantada hacía el cielo y los ojos cerrados, parece tan concentrado que es complicado intentar interrumpirlo. Pero no hace falta, porque Thor enreda su mano con la de Loki antes de que el último pudiera hacer nada más que corresponder.

-¿La sientes?

-¿Qué?

-La fuerza, Loki, toda esa fuerza.

Thor es la voz más allá del agua que se estrella en el suelo, es las gotas que se resbalan por la piel de su rostro y su entrecejo fruncido casi con deleite. Loki se concentra, pero no es hasta que Thor lo abraza que siente la _fuerza. _

No es solo el agua o el sonido de los truenos a la lejanía, es cada gota cayendo a toda velocidad, cada golpe sobre la tierra, cada lágrima de las nubes, cada corriente eléctrica y cada raudal de energía pura que corta el viento, es el sonido de Fandral corriendo entre el barro seguido por Sif y la risa de Volstagg a la distancia cuando Hogun se resbala en un charco; es cada pieza milimétrica, la ventisca y las hojas de las copas de los árboles mecidas fieramente, es la respiración de Thor que no es más que el ritmo de la tormenta.

Loki suspira dentro del abrazo y Thor abre los ojos cuando siente el contacto del aliento tibio de Loki, peleando contra las gotas de lluvia.

-Eres hermoso, Loki.

-Estas siendo amable.

Y eso es imposible, porque Thor es todo, incluso un buen hombre, pero no amable.

Esa es una expresión que no significa nada si sé es Thor, porque la amabilidad no esta ligada para nada con él, Thor no entiende ese concepto, o más bien el concepto no da la talla.

Thor se mide en término de igualdad, y Thor es franco sobre todas las cosas, así que si Thor dice que eres hermoso, _maldita sea, eres jodidamente hermoso, magnifico y punto, no jodas hijo de puta. _Thor no sabe de cumplidos, eso es bochornoso y estúpido, Thor sabe de frases que siente, que se le escapan de la boca antes de cruzar su mente.

No hay punto, Thor no conoce el halago falso, él es ciertamente la lucidez de quien no sabe de imprudencias o de sensibilidades.

-Eres hermoso y ya.

Loki se sonroja y Thor ignora el momento e incluso ignora la tormenta, porque Loki le gusta más que eso, a lo mejor Loki le gusta más de lo que él se gusta a si mismo. Por eso lo besa en medio del agua que les escurre por las caras, lo acerca todo lo posible y revuelve sus ropas mojadas en un beso muy íntimo, _mucho muy _íntimo, pero que no es demasiado, porque nunca será suficiente.

Es un beso de labios y cercanía, de respiración contenida y de un solo sabor, sabor tormenta. Thor lo abraza y Loki busca su rostro, los dedos fríos sobre la barba y los labios que se curvan para recibir los suyos. Thor es ese beso intenso que no da paso a nada más, es ladear la cabeza para besar al otro de tal forma que encajen, como dos piezas de un buen rompecabezas; es enredar las manos en el cabello y olvidarse de todo, incluso que de nuevo se están besando frente a todos.

Y no importa, porque el beso es otra tormenta sobre la que ya existe, y es largo y no muere ni cuando termina.

Loki está sonrojado y Thor es ese rubor, también son las lágrimas incontenibles de Sif, que no sabe en donde buscar un abrazo para descargar tantas emociones, Thor es la expresión desencajada de Volstagg que los observa congelado, es los ojos anormalmente abiertos de Hogun y la sonrisa amplia de Fandral.

-Si eso no es amor, mierda, yo me dejo coger por un gigante de hielo.

Sif llora cuando abraza a Hogun de vuelta al castillo, y solo se calma cuando Thor la sostiene y Loki le organiza el cabello mojado.

-Algún día voy a besar a alguien así, lo juro.

-Algún día vas a besar a Fandral así, seguro

Sif abre mucho los ojos, pero cuando nota que él aludido no oyó las palabras de Loki, se limita a sacudirse y a intentar eludir el tema.

Thor es la burla abierta de intentar emparejar a Sif con Fandral de vuelta al castillo, y es también la broma de sugerir a Volstagg que conquiste a Hogun con una buena cena.

Thor es el libido disparado después del día de tormenta, Thor es esa sexualidad que no aguanta una aventura a los aposentos de Loki, es la desesperación de hacerlo hechizar la habitación para que nadie los oiga hacer el amor y finalmente es la fuerza devoradora con la que se lo come a besos y caricias.

Thor es ese momento del clímax en donde las piernas de Loki lo envuelven y sus pechos se juntan para ser más que un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, es ese momento en los ojos de Loki en que todo se expande y un par de lágrimas nunca caen.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Thor es la noche en vela, es la ironía de su naturaleza, la vigilia del amor, los brazos de Loki envueltos en su pecho y su respiración tranquila cerca del cuello, Thor es la confianza de todas las noches que siguen y los besos en los rincones oscuros a donde pueden arrastrarse sin que nadie los vea.

Thor es la medida universal de esa presión que mantiene todo vivo, es el cabello revuelto junto con las sábanas, la mirada traviesa, los labios rojos.

Thor deja a algunos con cosas pendientes por desear, pero siempre es claro que la gente no sabe lo que tiene.

Thor es muchas cosas más que no se definen con letras porque Thor es gráfico, carnal, experiencia, aire, Thor es abstracto y material al tiempo, es la ebullición perpetua. Thor es la noche y el día, es los mejores momentos de tu vida y tal vez todos los peores también, Thor es luz y mucha luz porque la oscuridad no se le resiste.

Thor es un susurro antes de la media noche, es un Loki dormido profundamente.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki!- Unos hombros sacudidos.- ¡Loki! ¡Loki!- Unos ojos que se abren de mala gana.

-¿Pero qué mierda quieres?

-Es solo que estaba pensando… nunca lo hemos hecho en las cocinas.

* * *

¡YEEEESSSSS!

Se que es un revuelto, pero espero que les haya gustado mucho y que hayan disfrutado de Thor tanto como yo lo disfruto.

No olviden que los reviews, asks, mensajes y demás son mi combustible para escribir 3.

Es mi fic anterior no recibí muchas notas ni muchos asks, y lo entiendo, no me muevo en el fandom de Science bros, sino más bien en el de Thorki, igual estoy feliz con mis lectores los amo mucho a todos y gracias por estar ahí con sus bonitas palabras.

Les contaré que estoy en tramites de la Universidad y tengo un miedo feroz a no volver a tener tiempo suficiente para escribir mis fanfictions como lo hago regularmente. Por eso mismo estoy intentando sacar muchos en estos días, para suplir la falta de los mismos después (?).

Entrando en el fanfic de nuevo, espero que no malinterpreten y piensen que quiero más a uno que al otro y que prefiero a Thor y esas cosas. No es así, después lo descubrirán (?).

Tengo, como ya dije, planes de más fanfictions de este tipo, puede que me anime a publicar o puede que no, soy insegura y no prometo nada, eso si, les aseguro un par de historias del carajo como las que ya han leído.

¿Leyeron la parte de los truenos? :$.

Sinceramente, para mi misma, voy a escribir una versión larga de ese porno, ASDFGJKLÑ, porque lo necesito y me gusta mucho pensar en él :$.

Si lo quieren leer, me dicen y lo publico (?).

¡Nos vemos por ahí!

PD: Estoy furiosa con esta Web que no me admite hipervinculos ._.


End file.
